Changing Time
by The Sane-est One
Summary: Ginny is transported back in time, will she be able to hide her identity and special powers from the marauders? Or will her presence change the past too much? Set during the marauders and Ginny’s First year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the idea of sending characters in time, I am making no money off this.

A/N: At long last, I have come up with a original idea, no past Fanfics are set during first year.

Ginny had been having a bad morning, despite the fact that she was finally going to be going to Hogwarts, after seeing all 6 of her brothers go to it. She had been a little exited, but a lot of the time something to be happy about is overshadowed.

When she woke up, Fred and George had set up a simple prank, a huge bucket of water had been dumped on her. She was a bit small for her age, and had been in such a position that she had been completely soaked, as it was England, and in the fall, and the window had been open. It had felt twice as cold, The sun had only just begun to rise, and the sky was still Dark, although there was a slightly lighter part of the sky… she had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Ginny was exhausted, they had stayed up very late, but now her bed had been soaked by Fred and George's prank, and so there was no use trying to get back to bed, Ginny quickly got dressed and brushed her long, Waist length red hair. She spent the next hour trying to find her stuff, Fred and George had clearly decided to prank her again. By then the sky was pink and you could see most of the sun, she finally found her last pair of robes, when she glanced at the mirror, and noticed something odd.

The Her old full length mirror was not reflecting her or the room, but a large castle, it looked as though it was a window, looking closer, she saw part of a lake and a Quidditch field. Unable to resist her curiosity, she stood closer, and touched the mirror, and was pulled into it, Ginny vanished into the mirror, the image rippled as though it were made of water rather then glass, and the image changed back into the room.

A/N: I know, its pretty bad, and short, but I am gonna try to continue it, Please review, if you don't like it, please don't flame me, if you don't like it say so, and constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the idea of sending characters in time, I am making no money off this.

A/N: as this is set in 1971, I have no clue what happened in that time, (probably due to the fact that I was born like… two decades after that) so it may be confusing… (also, I'm not sure how old Ginny's parents are, but I'm making them seventh years (head boy and girl) also, I have tried multiple times to make past Fanfics, my undoing is the scene where the character is told to blend in as a student… so I'm not gonna really add that part much… in the summary, it says Ginny has special powers, in this story, the Prewetts are decendent from a very powerful witch/wizard, and so those in that line tend to have special powers (the sight, ability to talk to animals, stuff like that) but that won't be very important until later on, not sure who the very powerful witch/wizard is gonna be… did I mention I didn't plan out this story very well? Thanks to those who reviewed!

The first thing that registered in her mind was that it was very white, Ginny sat up, it looked a lot like a hospital room, Ginny sat puzzled for a few minutes, trying to remember what happened.

'_The mirror!'_ Ginny thought, after a minute's attempt to remember, _'I was pulled through the mirror, and into… wherever I am'_ she only had a minute more to think about this. as a old man with long silver hair and beard (both were long enough to tuck into his belt), a long crooked nose, Half moon glasses, and Twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, I suppose you are wondering what happened?" He said.

Ginny was too confused to speak, so Dumbledore continued "You Have fallen through a time portal, What year is it in your time?"

"1992" Ginny said, as confused as ever.

"In that case you have gone 21 years in the past, What is you name? And how old are you?" Dumbledore said kindly.

"Ginevra Weasley, 11" Ginny said, Still confused.

"Alright then, I'll explain a bit more, and then you should join the other students on the Hogwarts Express as it will look suspicious if you are already here"

Ginny looked at the Train sadly, she had been dreaming of going to Hogwarts her entire life, although in those dreams she had her older brothers with her. Now she was going alone, she wasn't even in the same time as them, She was twenty years in the past, and she did not know how to get home.

Ginny got onto the train, and searched for a empty compartment, finally finding one that was not completely crowded, the only person inside was a Girl with long red hair, and green eyes. The girl looked familiar, and Ginny tried to remember where she had seen this girl before, But couldn't.

Ginny slid open the door "can I sit in here?"

"Sure" the Girl said

Ginny sat down "I'm Ginny"

"Lily" the girl responded, there was a pause and then she asked "is this your first year?"

"Yes" Ginny replied

"me too" They continued chatting, ending up becoming friends. (A/N: we're gonna skip boring chit-chat, I have not made a friend since I was… like 9 or 10… and also… harder to think up UN-important small-talk for two Hogwarts students… we're skipping to the end of the train ride)

Ginny and Lily left the train and walked out into the Freezing rain, a huge man shouted "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

They followed him along the path to the lake, when they saw the castle the first years all said "oooooooooooh" Except Ginny of course, she had seen it when she came through the time portal.

A/N: I think this is one of the longest chapter of anything I have ever written, as the next part of getting to the school is UN-eventful, things happen pretty much like this: they get to the lake, are joined by Neville's parents in the boat, they get to the school, go inside, meet professor Mcgonagall, she gives them a very boring speech, next chapter is the sorting. And so here is the second chapter… despite the fact that it is not very good, I feel fairly proud of it… not sure why… Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is the Third Chapter, Thanks to those who reviewed, double thanks to the person who gave me a review that took me about five minutes to read (and that is saying something… it takes thirty minutes to read hp 1) once again, thanks reviewers! And as for the delay in this chapter, I had to think up a fake last name for Ginny, it is Very hard to get a name that sounds right with Ginevra… I finally settled on the last name of the main character in books I _try_ to write (and never manage to get past page two) I just realized something… the only way for my story to fit into the time right, would be for Ginny's parents to have bill less then a year out of Hogwarts… what _have_ I gotten myself into? Okay… so magically… bill will have been born while they were 20… and yet still be the age he is supposed to have been. Did I mention I Hate math?

They all walked into the great hall and formed a line, and a tiny little wizard carried a three legged stool and a old battered looking hat into the great hall, they all stared at the hat, a rip opened up near the brim and it began to sing. (A/N: I was gonna add some hints about the story in the song, but I can't rhyme to save my life)

After it finished, they all burst into applause and Mcgonagall started calling names.

While waiting, Ginny Told Lily about something her parents had mentioned while talking about Hogwarts.

"In mom and dad's seventh year, There was a group of pranksters called the marauders… Mom and dad were, I hate to say it, not very good at being head boy and girl, they let them get away with all the pranks" Ginny said

Lily laughed quietly, as Ginny told her about Her parent's description of a prank including a bunch of shampoo.

Little did they know, That a boy had overheard.

Soon it was time for Lily to be sorted

"Evans, Lily" Mcgonagall called

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny waited for her name to be called,

"Ginevra, Winters" Ginny paused for a moment, before remembering the fake last name she had been given, and walking up to the stool.

_Ahh, Miss Weasley_

_**How did Y-**_

_I am the sorting hat, I, for a lack of better wording, read minds, now, I have to sort you, You possess the qualities of all the houses, however, I can see where your path lies, Remember, everything happens for a reason, You should get to your house-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny sat down between Lily and a Boy with sort of long Light brown hair.

Dumbledore stood up "Now that the sorting is over, I would like to Congratulate our new Head Boy and our new head girl, Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. As always, the Forbidden Forest is, as it's name suggests, forbidden, Now, I see some of you glaring at me, The feast will begin"

Food Appeared on the golden plates, but Ginny did not start eating right away.

_Mom and Dad are here!_ She pondered what she should do, part of her wanted to run up and hug them, The Rational part of her brain was telling her to keep her head, and not make a fool of herself. Finally deciding she could think about it later, on a full stomach, she started to eat.

When Dumbledore announced it was time for bed, Ginny and Lily had already managed to meet several other students, Including a Very nice Boy named Remus Lupin.

After the feast they were led up to Gryffindor Tower, and they stopped outside a portrait of a Fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" the fat lady asked

(A/N: I know this password is weird, I used up most of my inspiration on thinking up a fake last name for Ginny, and this chapter, so I looked around my room, and spotted one of the many empty Drink Things)

"Fruit Punch"

The common room was a Cozy round room, with many armchairs, couches, and a roaring fire, and they were led to the Dorms.

Ginny meant to ask if Lily had any of the pudding served at the feast, but Lily had already fallen asleep.

A/N: I think my fingers are starting to get sore, but I have already thought out the last chapter (it won't come for awhile though, I'm planning on Ginny Getting to see baby Harry, though it might change by the time I'm done) Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, thanks to the few who have reviewed my Fanfic so far, it means a lot to me, also note, that the only reason I am managing to get so much done, is because school hasn't started, when school starts it will take awhile for me to update. Oh, and spoiler alert

Ginny Woke up the next morning to see the other girls all asleep, Yawning, She looked at her watch, (she had put it on her bedside table) and realized that she would be late for breakfast, Ginny quickly got dressed and tried to find the great hall.

It was very confusing, and Ginny ran into a trick step, and ended up getting stuck, Ginny Tried Fruitlessly to get her foot out, until, about ten minutes later, Lily Came down the steps.

"I advise you to jump over this step," Ginny said to her.

"Want some help?" Lily offered, trying not to laugh.

"Help would be very good"

With Lily's help, Ginny managed to get her foot free of the trick step.

"Come on, We're late enough for breakfast as it is"

When they got into the great hall, most of the students were already there, as they sat down, Mcgonagall started handing out the schedules.

"What have we got today?" Ginny asked, helping herself to some toast.

"Charms, History of magic, and Potions" Lily said, Also helping herself to food.

After eating, they headed to Charms, it had been lucky they had set off early, they got lost, and only just made it in time.

The Charms Teacher was a short little man called professor Flitwick, At once he set them working on the Lumos spell, which only Lily and Ginny got right.

History of magic was very boring, old Professor Binns droned on and on, while the students tried to take notes, but Ended up just getting everything mixed up.

As they crowded around the potions dungeon, the seventh years crowded out, one of them, a Slytherrin with long white-blonde hair bumped into Lily.

"Watch it Mudblood!" He said in annoyance.

Lily shrank back, as the Slytherrin was a great deal bigger then her (and six or seven years older), But Ginny, who was if anything, smaller, stood in front of her.

"Leave Lily alone" She said.

"Or what?" the slytherrin laughed, and the two gorrillaish goons behind him laughed stupidly.

Ginny didn't hesitate, and cast the Bat-Bogey hex on him, and the two goons behind him, causing the three of them to run off, shrieking like little girls.

Molly called after them "Detention you three!" and turned to them, "I'm Molly Prewett, that was a nice bit of charm work, err… I will temporarily forget to punish you for hexing another student" she said with a grin.

"I'm Ginny" Ginny replied, trying to resist the urge to hug her and her dad.

The teacher, Horace Slughorn, took that moment to open the door, the students crowded in.

"Hello! I am Professor Slughorn!" He said, he was very fat, and had a gray walrus mustache.

"Today we are going to be working on a potion to cure boils" he said, and flicked his wand at the chalkboard, and the instructions appeared.

The class set to work, the lesson went fairly well, until someone's potion exploded, and the potion seeped across the floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

"You must have added the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the fire, many people forget that" he turned to the boy who was working with him "Black, will you please take Pettigrew to the hospital wing?"

After they had left, the other students went back to they're potions, Lily and Ginny seemed to be very skilled, and managed the potion perfectly, as did a boy with greasy black hair.

After class was over, Lily and Ginny were left in the room, picking up they're supplies.

"Miss Evans, Miss Winters, I was wondering if you would grace me and a couple of other students at a start of term party tonight."

Seeing as it would be rude to refuse, they decided to go.

A/N: and there is the next horrible chapter, Sorry how late it is, writers block got to me halfway through, Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the wait. I am going to, at some point be adding in things I skip, so you may wish to re-read the first chapters once in a while. 

"Hello Professor Slughorn," Chorused Ginny and Lily together.

"Hello miss winters, Miss Evans. Glad you could make it to my start of term party." Boomed Slughorn.

"Why did you invite us and nobody else?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, Miss Winters, you two did the best on the potion today. Those particularly gifted get invited to my parties. I have excellent connections and so I help my more gifted students in later life. I have recommended a quarter of the ministry of magic to their jobs." Said Slughorn. "Why don't you do talk to the other students"

"Ginny!" came a voice from behind them, and they both turned.

"Hi Molly," Said Ginny. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. Molly, this is Lily."

"Hi," They both said.

"The party any good?" Ginny asked.

"Not bad, wish Arthur was here though. Slughorn doesn't really favor him. I take it you both did well on the first potion?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, it was a easy potion, easiest in the book," Lily replied.

"I know, the second easiest potion was the potion to cure burns, I suspect you will be doing that one soon," said Molly. Before Lily and Molly both launched into a conversation about potions.

Ginny wandered off into the rest of the party, before seeing a boy they had met earlier; he was standing off to the side, looking nervous.

"Hi," Said Ginny as she walked up to him. "Remus Lupin right?"

He nodded.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" Ginny asked.

"I'm new, and I don't make friends easily," He replied quietly.

"I don't see why; you seem very nice," said Ginny.

Remus smiled at the compliment, "So what is your name?"

"Ginny," She replied.

* * *

"Muggle lover!" sneered the tall seventh year slytherrin.

"Mudblood!" Shouted another slytherrin.

"Shut up!" Shouted Ginny in return. They were standing on the grounds on a cloudy day, the amount of light suggested it would rain soon.

"Mudbloods and Muggle lovers are not welcome here!"

Ginny said nothing, as her anger built up, nobody noticed her hair and robes starting to blow, at some point the wind effected them too, the sky darkened and a streak of lightning shot out of the sky, mere feet from the tall seventh year slytherrin.

Several people gasped, including Lily. Ginny just stood there, unblinking, her eyes had glazed over and her hair was blowing more than anyone else's.

Lily noticed her friend's strange behavior and put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Instantly the wind died down and the sky lightened somewhat, but nobody took any notice.

"I'm fine," Said Ginny uncertainly, _'Did I just do that?'_ she thought.

"Come on, let's get inside," Lily said before leading Ginny inside.

* * *

"Are you okay? You have been kind of distant…" Said Lily at dinner.

"I'm fine… I just remembered some… err… studying that I need to do in the library! See you!" Ginny said quickly.

"O-" Started Lily but Ginny was already out the door, "Kay."

When Ginny got to the library she searched the dusty library, even after hours of searching, she found nothing.

* * *

A/N: I had planned more info for this chapter before I realized how boring it would be to find out the plot in only the 5th chapter. I had the inspo for the final chapter, so I have that locked away in my computer. I have no earthly idea how long it will take to finish this fanfic, but it will be however long it takes to get to that chapter. 


End file.
